Usually an automatic/semiautomatic door (hereinafter, referred to as ‘automatic door’) is a convenient apparatus providing people with the convenience of automatically opening/closing when the people enter/exit. This automatic door uses a variety of driving means, such as hydraulic means, electrically driven means, pneumatic means, etc.
The opening/closing driving apparatus of an automatic door comprises: a sensor to sense an entering/exiting person; a controller to control whether or not to drive a motor by a signal of the sensor; and a decelerator to decelerate, at a deceleration position, the speed of the door which laterally slides to the open/closed position by the driving of the motor.
Generally, an automatic door comprises a fixed door to be fixedly installed within a door frame, and an opening/closing door to laterally slide to the fixed door and to an open/closed position. The top of the opening/closing door is connected to the driving means (hydraulic means, electrically driven means, pneumatic means, etc.) of the opening/closing driving apparatus so that sliding power is transferred.
More specifically, the top of the opening/closing door is connected to the driving means of the opening/closing driving apparatus. It is hung like a hanger. The bottom of the opening/closing door is provided with a roller(s) to roll along a bottom rail(s).
Accordingly, the opening/closing door laterally slides to the open/closed position by the operation of the opening/closing driving means. Simultaneously, the roller(s) installed at the bottom of the opening/closing door rolls along the rail(s), to open/close the automatic door.
However, a conventional automatic door has the following drawbacks:
Since any airtightness maintaining structure is not provided in the conventional automatic door, a draft or rainwater easily comes in through a gap between the fixed door and the opening/closing door of the automatic door and a gap between the opening/closing door and the rail(s), so that airtightness or drainage considerably drop.
Especially, drafts and extraneous noise easily come into through the gap between the top of the opening/closing door and the door frame of the automatic door and the gap between the bottom of the opening/closing door and the rail(s). Furthermore, when the automatic door is installed to directly contact with the outside (like the automatic door of a store, etc.), since no drainage structure from the inside towards the outside exists, rainwater, etc. coming in the inside cannot be immediately removed.
Moreover, although the top of the opening/closing door installed in the conventional automatic door is hung by being connected to the opening/closing driving apparatus, since the bottom thereof is a free end to simply move along the rail(s), it is easily shaken by the wind or it easily leaves by a certain impact against the door.